The present application is related with data compression/decompression method, data decompression method and optical disc drive utilizing the methods.
In an optical disc drive, a storage unit such as a non-volatile memory may be provided to store instruction code and/or data that would be executed or read to start or facilitate operation of the optical disc drive. As shown in FIG. 1, instruction code and/or data could be stored to a storage unit 103, and then the instruction code and/or data is read and processed by the micro processor unit 105. However, the storage unit may be a high cost device and the manufacturing cost of the optical disc drive increases accordingly. Therefore, it is improper to directly store whole instruction code and/or data to the storage unit 103 without compressing the instruction code and/or data, since a large amount of storage space will be needed by this way.